Like Father, Like son
by Gjpink
Summary: Randy hasn't seen his best friend and the love of his life, Mara since she decided to have artificial insemination. When they meet again Randy can't help but notice the striking similarities between Mara's son and himself. Randy is finally able to piece together the drunken memory he has of finding the donor's sample but how can he tell Mara? One shot for DivaliciousDooL


**DivaliciousDooL this is for you! Thank you so much for your support i appreciate it! I really hope you like it, it's not my best work i'm afraid (sorry!) but despite that i really hope you like this one shot! :)**

* * *

Randy Orton smiled as he drove through the streets of New York, he was finally seeing his best friend Mara after seven years. The last time he'd seen her -although he couldn't remember the majority of it due to a huge amount of alcohol in his system- was at the artificial insemination party she'd thrown. Randy let out a small sigh at the memory, ever since he'd known Mara she'd wanted to have kids but unable to see what Randy and various other men could see Mara wasn't very confident or lucky when it came to men. Artificial insemination had been her only option if she wanted to have a child of course Randy had been totally against it but when it came down to convincing Mara he just couldn't say those three little words to her. Not because he didn't mean them but because Randy just couldn't admit to both her and himself that he was in love with his best friend.

_And now I can finally admit it._ Randy thought, looking at the finger that used to have a wedding band wrapped around it. He thought he'd found love with someone else but in the end he found his wife, now ex wife, had nothing on Mara and couldn't even compare to her.

As Randy reached the street Mara lived on his smile grew, he couldn't wait to see Mara and he certainly couldn't wait to meet her son. He just prayed to god that the boy looked a lot like his mother and not at all like the random stranger that allowed Mara to have him.

He pulled up onto her driveway and undid his seatbelt. "This is it." He said to himself, stepping out of the car just as Mara opened the door to her house.

"Randy!" Mara cried, her face instantly lighting up as she caught sight of her best friend.

"Hey," Randy said with a nod as he headed towards the house, wrapping her into a hug as he got to her. "Long time no see." He said softly and Mara smiled.

"Tell me about it." The brunette said, turning back into the house. "Honey Randy Orton's here!" she called and there was a small whoop of joy followed by the thudding of footsteps. A small figure appeared at the top of the stairs and gasped.

"Wow it really is him!" a small voice said and Randy chuckled.

"Hey there!" he said as the boy slowly made his way down the stairs, unsure of how to behave in front of the WWE Superstar.

"I've gotta find my keys, you don't mind watching Sebastian do you?" Mara asked and Randy shook his head.

"Not at all, I'm sure me and the little guy will get on just fine." He said and Mara smiled.

"Thank you." she said pressing her lips against his cheek before rushing back inside the house.

"You're friends with my mommy?" a timid voice asked and Randy turned to see Sebastian and his jaw dropped as he made eye contact with the same steel blue eyes that he'd stare at in the mirror. Randy swallowed loudly and just nodded, noticing other similarities he shared with Mara's son. "That's so cool!" Sebastian cried before rushing over to Randy and hugging his leg seeing as the superstar was too wrapped up in his own thoughts to be paying attention.

Randy ran a hand over his face as he suddenly realised what the missing part of the party must have been. He remembered stumbling into the bathroom and coming across the sperm donor's sample and seeing Sebastian he could finally work out what had happened. _You're such an idiot!_ He thought angrily as he crouched down to give the boy, his son, a proper hug just as his mother returned.

"Aww look at you two." Mara said, looping her arm through her purse and Randy forced a smile on her face.

"Yeah he's a, uh, cute kid." Randy said, ruffling up Sebastian's hair as the boy released him and took off down the driveway, charging towards Randy's rental.

"Thank you for doing this." Mara said as she locked the door before the pair of them followed Sebastian to the car. "I can't believe he's finally gonna meet his idol." _Yeah well he's also getting to meet his father today. _Randy thought as the three of them got into the car and drove to the arena where today's house show would take place.

* * *

"So are you seeing anyone?" Randy asked as they headed down the corridors, he suddenly couldn't stand the thought of another man raising his son even if Mara didn't realise Randy was the father.

"Nope." Mara said, smiling as she watched her son stare at the hallways in amazement as if he were in a dream. "What about you? How are things with you and Sam?" she asked and he frowned.

"Sam?"

"Yeah Sam, you know, your wife." She said and Randy nodded, wondering how she knew that he was or rather had been married.

"Oh she's um, everything's good." He lied, glancing guiltily at the ring less finger and she smiled.

"I'm so happy for you." Mara said, placing a hand on Randy's arm, her touch turning his brain to mush.

"Me too! Sebastian, he seems like a great kid."

"Kelly Kelly!" Sebastian shrieked, taking the adults by surprise as he caught sight of the blonde who sent a smile and a small wave to the boy. "Mom can I meet her? _Please?_" he asked and Mara chuckled, Sebastian was besotted with the young diva even at the young age of seven.

"Sure." Mara said and Sebastian practically ran for the blonde, Randy smiled.

"Looks like Barbie's going to meet her biggest fan." Randy whispered as they too made their way over to the blonde. "Hey Kelly!" Randy said, calling the blonde by her stage name and she smiled.

"Hey Randy," Kelly said slowly, her eyes flicking between Sebastian and Randy and Randy just shook his head and put a finger to his lips. Kelly pretended she hadn't seen this gesture and continued to fuss over Sebastian, who was full of compliments for the young diva. "Oh thank you, you're so sweet." She said, giving him a small hug.

"This is Sebastian and his Mom and my good friend Mara." He said, putting a hand on Mara's shoulder and Kelly smiled at the woman and extended a hand.

"Hi nice to meet you I'm," she glanced at Sebastian. "Kelly." She said.

"Oh no the pleasure's all mine, Bastian is always going on about you." Mara said shaking the girls hand and Kelly laughed.

"He's a very sweet boy." She said and Sebastian's face lit up.

"Can I take a picture with you?" Sebastian asked eagerly and Kelly nodded.

"Sure." She said before crouching down to his level and putting an arm around him. They smiled for the camera and Mara thanked Kelly before they continued down the hall.

"That was awesome!" Sebastian said and Mara smiled. Sebastian continued to chatter excitedly about meeting the diva until they reached John Cena's locker room, by this time however Sebastian was going on about the other superstars and divas he'd met on the journey and how this was the best day ever.

Randy knocked on the door and Sebastian stood with an excited smile on his face, he was finally going to meet is hero.

"Come on in!" John Cena's voice said from inside the locker room and Randy opened the door, Sebastian had whizzed past the Viper before he'd had the chance to step away from the door.

"John Cena! I'm Sebastian and I'm you're biggest fan in the whole entire world!" Sebastian babbled and John smiled.

"It's nice to meet ya Sebastian." John said, shaking hands with the little boy before looking up at Randy with an amused smile on his face.

"As you know that's Sebastian and this is his Mom, my good friend Mara." Randy said and John smiled.

"It's a real treat to meet you both." John said, shaking hands with Mara and raising an eyebrow at Randy as he headed back to the boy. Randy just shook his head and gave Cena his 'We'll talk later' look. "So you're my biggest fan huh?" John asked, crouching back down to Sebastian's level.

"Yuh huh! I have posters of you all over my room! And for Halloween I dressed up as you." the youngster said happily and John smiled.

"I hope you got a lot of candy." He said and Sebastian nodded. "Well that's great."

"Can I have a picture with you?"

"Sure anything for my biggest fan." John said, wrapping an arm round Sebastian and posing for the picture. "And how 'bout one with my buddy Randy?" John asked and Sebastian nodded. Randy smiled and headed over to the pair, taking position on the other side of Sebastian.

"That's great, thanks guys." Mara said and John nodded.

"No problem, a friend of Randy's is a friend of mine." The superstar said, clapping a hand on Randy's shoulder.

* * *

Mara smiled as she watched Sebastian have what seemed to be the time of his life as the show began and she turned on her camera, ready to take more pictures of the evening. As she did the photo of Sebastian, John and Randy appeared and Mara's jaw dropped as she saw the similarities between her best friend and her son.

"Quick Mom!" Sebastian cried as some music hit and Mara just stared at her son, wondering how this had happened. So many questions ran through her head that _needed_ to be answered. Taking a deep breath Mara smiled at her son, trying to avoid the steel blue eyes he shared with her friend and took the pictures her son wanted.

* * *

"Good friend?" John asked as Randy ran a hand over his face. "Randy you two have a kid together!"

"I know that John!" Randy said. "What am I gonna do?" he asked and John frowned.

"What do you mean?" John asked and Randy sighed.

"She doesn't know I'm the father." He said and John stared at him.

"How the hell does she not know-?"

"Because she used artificial insemination." Randy said, cutting his friend off. "She could never see what I saw John and she was desperate for a kid. I couldn't tell her, I just didn't believe it was true myself."

"You couldn't tell her what?" John asked and Randy sighed.

"That I love her!" Randy stood and started to pace. "I wanted to stop her, wanted to let her know but the words just wouldn't come out. I didn't want to see her have some stranger's kid! And any way, she had this party and I got wasted. I saw the sperm donor's sample in the bathroom and well…" Randy trailed off knowing that John would be able to work out what had happened.

"And she doesn't know?" John asked and Randy shook his head. "How can she not see it when you're in the exact same room as him?"

"I don't know ok?" Randy cried. "What can I do?" he asked and John sighed.

"You should tell her. Tell her everything man."

"I can't."

"Why what's stopping you this time?" John asked as he stood. "You guys have a kid together and you're no longer married to Sam, what's holding you back?" Randy ran a hand through his hair.

"I kinda told her I was still with Sam." Randy said sheepishly and John slapped a hand to his forehead.

"You have got to be kidding me Orton!" John said and Randy shook his head. John sighed and just gave his friend a look. "You're gonna have one messed up conversation but that girl _has_ to know the truth." John said and Randy nodded.

"Ok, I'll tell her." Randy said and turned to leave the locker room.

"One more thing man," John said, stopping his friend. "Just, just don't get your hopes up ok?" Randy nodded and left the locker room wondering how to break the news to Mara.

* * *

"We need to talk." Mara said as soon as she clapped eyes on Randy and he nodded.

"Yeah, we do." He said. "But not in front of Sebastian."

"Why not? Doesn't he deserve to know who his father is?" Mara demanded and Randy clenched his eyes shut.

"You know?"

"Yes I know, it was hard for me not to know when you two stand next to each other!" Mara cried and Randy sighed. "What the hell were you thinking Randy?" Mara demanded.

"I wasn't!" he said. "I was drunk, I didn't know what I was doing!" he said and she nodded.

"I bet you knew exactly what you were doing Randall!" Mara spat, thanking god Sebastian was too distracted by the pictures she'd taken to be paying attention. "You never wanted me to have a kid so you sabotaged my only chance!"

"That is not true!" Randy argued. "All I wanted was for you to be happy!"

"Then why were you so against me having a kid?"

"It wasn't that! It's the whole boyfriend thing you have, you think you're not good enough just because of a few jerks in the past but you are." He stepped closer to her, a soft look in his blue eyes. "You're amazing Mara, any guy would be lucky to have you. I would be lucky to have you."

"What?" Mara asked and Randy sighed.

"The reason I was against the artificial insemination, the reason for my drunken actions is because I love you Mara." He said, cupping her face in his hands. "I wanted to tell you that so much, I wanted you to be happy, I wanted you to have kids but I wanted that to happen with me in the picture."

"Why, why didn't you tell me?" Mara asked softly and Randy shook his head.

"I don't know, I was stupid." He admitted with a sheepish grin. "But I've realised my mistake and I still want to be with you." he said softly, brushing his thumb against her cheek and Mara stepped away from his touch.

"What about Sam, I mean you're married Randy!" Mara cried and Randy shook his head.

"Sam and I, we're over. Have been for a long time." he said with a shrug. "I know I lied but I didn't know what to say, I thought if you knew about the marriage you may know about the divorce." Mara shook her head. "Well any way, that's over now. I'd really love for us to finally happen." He said, taking Mara's hands with a hopeful look in his eyes.

"But how is that possible? You're on the road all the time." she said and Randy lifted her chin so she was looking into his eyes once again.

"We'll figure it out. You, me and Sebastian, it'll be great." Mara looked to her son who was miraculously still obsessing over her camera and nodded.

"Ok." She said with a smile before pressing her lips to Randy's.


End file.
